Mittelerde muss leiden
by Idiotenkatze
Summary: Thomas ist leider kein GaryStu. Und so bekommt er einige Probleme, als er nach Mittelerde gelangt und zum zehnten Gefährten gemacht wird.Doch er ist nicht als einziger mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und alles drum herum gehört nicht mir. Allerdings Thomas schon.

**Kapitel 1**  
_Die Einleitung, in der unser Protagonist auf erstaunliche Weise in eine andere Welt gelangt (haha), zufälligerweise auf die Gefährten trifft (nochmals haha) und dann auf Grund guter Argumente mit nach Moria darf (darf, haha)_

Im Grund begann alles in einem dunklen Tunnel, wo einst ein Hobbit namens Bilbo Beutlin ungeschickt über seine haarigen Füße stolperte und dabei rein zufällig den Einen Ring der Macht fand.

Doch diese Geschichte, die beginnt etwas später, in einer ganz anderen Welt. In einer Welt, in der die Benzinpreise stiegen, in der die Politiker die Arbeitslosen von A nach B verschoben und dann stolz behaupteten, das Problem gelöst zu haben und in der ein junger Mann namens Thomas mit 140 Stundenkilometern über eine nasse Landstraße raste. Also, nicht er raste, sondern das Auto, allerdings auf seinen ausdrücklichen Willen hin, den er durch einen fest auf das Gaspedal gedrückten Fuß verdeutlichte.

Wie auch immer, es war dunkel und verregnet. Vereinzelt zuckten Blitze am Himmel entlang, gefolgt von einem drohenden Donnergrollen. (1)

Thomas wusste, dass es nicht klug war, wie ein Rennfahrer über eine nasse Fahrbahn zu brausen, aber in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn glaubte der 22jährige, alles bestens unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Prompt schlug ein Blitz ein und erstaunlicherweise traf er das Auto. Thomas verlor die Kontrolle, der Wagen schleuderte, überschlug sich. Unser Protagonist wurde aus dem Unfallsfahrzeug geschleudert und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als Thomas aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, fand er sich auf hartem Boden wieder. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte, doch es schien – wie durch ein Wunder – nichts ernsthaft verletzt zu sein.

„Den Kopf hab ich mir anscheinend doch fester angeschlagen, als ich dachte…", sagte Thomas zu sich selbst, als er seiner Umgebung gewahr wurde. Vor ihm lag ein schmutzig-grüner Tümpel, rund herum wuchsen komische Bäume (2), wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Da Botanik ihn aber nie sonderlich interessiert hatte, war das auch nicht weiter erstaunlich.

Hinter ihm erhob sich eine raue Felswand.

Und während er so da saß, hörte er auf einmal ein paar Meter weiter Stimmen. Anscheinend hatten die anderen ihn noch nicht entdeckt, da eine hohe Wand aus Büschen ihn gut versteckte.

„Es war nicht die Schuld der Zwerge, dass diese Freundschaft schwand.", sagte die eine Stimme, sie klang ein wenig rau. „Ich habe nicht gehört, dass es die Schuld der Elben war.", erwiderte ein anderer Mann zickig. „Ich habe beides gehört.", mischte sich ein Dritter ein.

Zwerge? Elben? Waren das welche von diesen Fantasy-Freaks, die verkleidet durch die Wälder liefen und dabei Mittelalter spielten?

Unglücklicherweise hatte unser Protagonist nie etwas von Tolkiens Werken gehört und die Filme gab es noch gar nicht. Selbst wenn, er interessierte sich eigentlich mehr für Science-Fiction.

Da es aber für die weitere Handlung dieser Geschichte nicht besonders förderlich war, dumm herum zu sitzen, beschloss Thomas, zu den _Freaks_ zu gehen und mit ihnen zu reden.

Gerade diskutierten sie über irgendetwas oder -jemand namens „_Lutz"_, als er heraustrat.

„Ähm, entschuldigt die Störung…", begann er und sah plötzlich mehrer mittelalterliche Waffen auf sich gerichtet.

Der Blonde mit den angeklebten Spitzohren („Der sieht ja aus wie Spock…") richtete ernsten Gesichts Pfeil und Bogen auf ihn, der komische Zwerg („Was für ein Kostüm!") hatte tatsächlich eine Axt gezogen, zwei braunhaarige Männer mit langen, zotteligen Haaren bedrohten ihn mit Schwerter und der alte Mann („Nicht n bissel alt für solche Kindereien?") schien seinen Krückstock für eine Waffe zu halten. Selbst die vier Kleinwüchsigen wedelten mit kleinen Dolchen herum, die in ihren Händen wie Miniatur-Schwerter aussahen. Naja, bis auf den kleinen Dicken, der hatte von irgendwo eine Bratpfanne hervor geholt.

„Wer bist du und wer schickt dich?", wollte einer der Braunhaarigen forsch wissen.

„Ich bin Thomas… könntet ihr bitte diese albernen Dinger wegnehmen?", fragte unser Freund und deutete missmutig auf die Waffen. Die Gruppe schien „alberne Dinger" für eine sehr unangemessene Bezeichnung zu halten.

„Woher kommst du, wer schickt dich?", wiederholte der Zwerg nun und fuchtelte drohend mit seiner Axt.

„Ich… niemand schickt mich."

„Gib's zu, du kommst aus Mordor und willst Herrn Frodo wehtun!", rief nun der Dickste der Kleinwüchsigen aus.

„Eigentlich komme ich aus Brüssel.", erwiderte Thomas, der jetzt ziemlich verwirrt und auch beunruhigt war. Diese Fantasy-Leute hatten doch einen größeren Schaden, als er gedacht hatte.

„Ha, ich wusste es! Du willst Herrn Frodo wehtun!", triumphierte der Dicke wild mit seiner Pfanne gestikulierend.

„Ich finde, ihr solltet ihn mitnehmen.", ertönte mit einem Mal eine mysteriöse Stimme aus dem Nichts.

„Was? Wer sagt das? Ist das etwa Sauron!", riefen die erschrockenen Helden durcheinander.

„Nein.", grummelte die mysteriöse Stimme verstimmt – äh, missmutig. „Ich bin die Autorin dieser Fanfiction – seit wann hat Sauron eine Frauenstimme!"

„Und warum sollten wir ihn mitnehmen?", fragte Gandalf, der anscheinend nicht so leicht nachgeben wollte.

„Weil ich das so will. Und's doof wäre, wenn meine Fanfiction bereits nach zwei Seiten endet, weil der Protagonist allein vor den Toren zu Moria steht! Und wenn du jetzt nicht brav bist, sorge ich dafür, dass du die restliche Zeit in einem pinken Mantel mit rosa Schleifchen im Bart herumläufst, also überleg dir deine Antwort gut!", motzte die mysteriöse Stimme ungehalten.

Und so kam es, dass Thomas die 9 Gefährten auf ihrer gefahrenvollen Reise begleiten sollte.

---

(1) Lektion Nr. 1 für das Schreiben von LdR-Fanfictions mit eigenem Charakter: Wenn du sie rüberschickst, mach es dramatisch. Such dir am Besten eine übernatürliche Erklärung dafür, wie beispielsweise ein Gewitter. Nicht, dass an den unterschiedlich temperierten, aufeinander prallenden Lüften etwas besonders Mystisches wäre, aber Menschen sind halt gerne abergläubisch.

(2) Die komischen Bäume sind Hulstbäume.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich danke allen Kommentarschreibern und entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit, verursacht durch immense Hausaufgaben und einen Festplattenabsturz meines PCs...

Außerdem fordere ich alle Leser auf, mir ein wenig zu helfen. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht entscheiden, mit wem Thomas mitgeht, wenn die Gefährten sich aufteilen (Frodo und Sam gehen ja nach Mordor, die anderen beiden werden entführt, der Rest jagt Orks…).

Also, teilt mir eure Vorschläge mit und warum ihr das für die beste Idee haltet!

**Das kurze Kapitel 2**  
_In dem Thomas sich abfällig über den Plot äußert des großen Tolkien, Tagträumerei beim Finden eines Passwortes hilft und immer noch keine einzige sexuelle Andeutung vorkommt_

Gandalf schaffte es innerhalb weniger Minuten, das Tor zu den Mienen zu entdecken. Die Euphorie der Gefährten flaute allerdings rasch wieder ab, – gut, eigentlich war der Zwerg als Einziger begeistert von einem Ausflug durch dunkle Tunnel – jedenfalls vergingen die folgenden Minuten ereignislos, während der alte Zauselbart die steinerne Wand in diversen Sprachen erst anwies und schließlich anbettelte, doch endlich zu öffnen.

Thomas konnte immer noch nicht recht glauben, dass dies wirklich passierte, doch er beschloss, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. (Was unter anderem an den letzten Worten der mysteriösen Stimme lag, welche andeuteten, auch für die restlichen Gefährten – einschließlich ihm – grausame Strafen auf Lager zu haben.)

Die beiden Hobbits namens Merry und Pippin – Thomas war sich nicht sicher, welcher welcher war – klärten unseren Protagonisten derweil fröhlich auf, aus was genau die Mission eigentlich bestand.

„Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe.", sagte Brüsseler. „Da ist also dieser mächtig böse Kerl, Saudon..." – „Saron!", verbesserte Pippin. – „Äh, ja. Und der will die Weltherrschaft." – _Wie kreativ_, dachte Thomas, behielt diesen Gedanken aber für sich. – „Und die kriegt er, wenn er diesen Ring hat, den Frodo mit sich rumschleppt, ja? Deswegen ist es unsere ehrenvolle Aufgabe, den Ring zu zerstören, was aber nur in diesem Vulkan geht, der _zufälligerweise_ praktisch Saudons Zuhause ist?" „Sauron.", korrigierte Merry. „Aber der Rest stimmt so, ja."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hat sich diesen Mist nur ausgedacht!"

„Tolkien heißt der Mann. Und das ist kein Mist.", brummte die mysteriöse Stimme aus dem Nichts pikiert, was alle Gefährten veranlasste, zu verstummen und sich argwöhnisch umzuschauen.

Aus den Minuten waren Stunden geworden.

Gandalf beschimpfte das Tor mittlerweile auf zwergisch, da ihm Elbenworte nicht mehr brutal genug erschienen. Der Elb gab vor taub zu sein, während selbst der Zwerg angesichts der Worte des Zauberers vor Scham errötete.

Frodo tröstete unterdessen Sam, der immer noch nicht über den Verlust seines Ponys hinweg war.

Und Merry und Pippin langweilten sich. Thomas starrte derart wütend vor sich hin, dass sie es nicht wagten, weiter mit ihm zu sprechen. Also vertrieben sie sich die Zeit damit, die Wolken zu beobachten, wobei sie fröhlich laut herausriefen, was sie gerade zu erkennen glaubten.

„Ein Häschen!" - „Ein Baum!" – „Hackbraten mit Knödeln!" – „Schokopudding mit Vanillesoße!" – „Ein Krug Butterbier!"

Fantasie hatten die Beiden, das musste man ihnen lassen.

„Eine Melon-" Ehe Merry zu Ende sprechen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Knirschen und die steinerne Pforte nach Moria schwang auf.

„Merry, du bist ein Genie!", rief der Zauberer und umarmte den erstaunten Hobbit.

„Auf nach Moria!", sagte Gimli erfreut, während die anderen Merry mit Laserblicken durchbohrten.


End file.
